Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computing systems, and more particularly to, various embodiments for automated data exploration and validation using a computing processor.
Description of the Related Art
Computing systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computer systems may include data storage systems, or disk storage systems, to process and store data. For example, the Internet provides for a system of interconnected computers and computer networks that use a standard Internet protocol suite (e.g., the Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) and Internet Protocol (IP)) to communicate with each other. The Internet of Things (IoT) is based on the idea that everyday objects, not just computers and computer networks, can be readable, recognizable, locatable, addressable, and controllable via an IoT communications network (e.g., an ad-hoc system or the Internet). In other words, the IoT can refer to uniquely identifiable devices and their virtual representations in an Internet-like structure.